


Things I Don't Know How To Say

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explanations, M/M, Mentioned Drug Addiction, Mentioned Rape/Noncon, Parental Jayroy, mentioned alcoholism, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: Jason and Roy try to figure out how to explain their pasts to their kids.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Things I Don't Know How To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyma/gifts).



> I really hope this winds up making sense.

Sasha.

Catherine.

Sheila.

I don't know how to explain myself to you.

My beautiful daughters.

How can I tell you about the horrors I have gone through?

That is something I struggle with to this day.

I don't know how to explain my abusive father.

I don't know how to explain my addict mother.

I don't know how to explain my parents' death.

I don't know how to explain my years on the streets.

I don't know how to explain the cigarettes I smoked.

I don't know how to explain my years as a desperate thief and prostitute.

I don't know how to explain my first death.

I don't know how to explain Heaven.

I don't know how to explain being brain-dead.

I don't know how to explain the Hell that is the Lazarus Pit.

I don't know how to explain my years with the League of Assassins.

I don't know how to explain my years as Talia's whore.

I don't know how to explain my final death.

I don't know how to explain my choice to live again.

I don't know how to explain the scars on my body.

I don't know how to explain the white streak in my hair.

I don't know how to explain the green specks in my eyes.

I don't know how to explain the person I've become.

Maybe someday I'll find the words.

But for now…

For now I just don't know.

Scarlet.

Black Eyes.

Brave Bow.

I don't know how to explain myself to you.

My two blessings from Heaven.

How can I tell you about the shit-storm that is my life?

That is something I struggle with to this day.

I don't know how to explain my mother's abandonment of my father and I.

I don't know how to explain my father's death.

I don't know how to explain Brave Bow's death.

I don't know how to explain my capture at the hands of the Light.

I don't know how to explain the eight years I spent in an icy prison.

I don't know how to explain my failure to kill Lex Luthor.

I don't know how to explain my missing arm.

I don't know how to explain my heroin addiction.

I don't know how to explain my alcoholism.

I don't know how to explain my smoking addiction.

I don't know how to explain my LSD addiction.

I don't know how to explain my cocaine addiction.

I don't know how to explain my marijuana addiction.

I don't know how to explain my overdose.

I don't know how to explain the Hell that is withdrawal.

I don't know how to explain losing your father.

I don't know how to explain the holes in my skin.

I don't know how to explain the person I've become.

Maybe someday I'll find the words.

But for now…

For now I just don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been to my Tumblr, you'll probably know my two OCs, but if not, meet Catherine Todd-Harper and Sheila Todd-Harper, Jason and Roy's adopted twin daughters. They're the only remaining survivors from Roy's old tribe after the Ku Klux Klan butchers them all for sport (sorry). They're both Native American, specifically Navajo, and have chestnut skin and black hair and brown eyes. Catherine grows up to take on the mantle Red Hood and Sheila grows up to become Arsenal. Roy gave them the Navajo names Black Eyes (Catherine) and Brave Bow (Sheila). Sasha was Red Hood's sidekick in New Earth.


End file.
